


Photo Booth

by saeransbf



Series: Photo Booth 'verse [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Sex, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), mentioned MC/Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransbf/pseuds/saeransbf
Summary: Everybody loves a photo booth.





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna... leave this here thanks. Another 2016 fic I never posted, but I've actually written a few fics in this verse
> 
> (In which another RFA party takes place well after everything happens)

"Holy shit, you got a _photo booth_?" Zen gawks at it, before glancing at MC, who looks smug. "Since when?!"

"Since Jaehee helped me rent one a few days ago," MC replies, straightening her little black dress. "Wanna go in?"

"Well, that sounds tempting," Zen flirts. MC rolls her eyes, even as she lets Zen touch the small of her back to lead her into it. "But you're a taken woman - who would I be to accept? How about we just take a photo?"

MC snorts as she steps into the booth, Zen following her.

They pose as the four flashes go off in succession, Zen kissing MC on the cheek for one of them. When they step out, Zen grabs the strip, tearing it in half. MC takes her half. "These are good," she says, smiling. "Don't let Saeran see that one of you kissing me. He'd get jealous."

Zen winks. "Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

"Darling?" Jumin's voice rings clear even over a crowd of people, and Zen freezes. MC looks at Zen and mouths "good luck" before pushing her way through the crowd, presumably to find Jaehee - the two of them spent the most time planning this party, and even while they should be enjoying themselves, they're still working.

"Need something?" Zen asks, knowing he shouldn't be rude to his - ugh -  _boss._

Jumin glances at the booth. "You and MC...?"

"Took a picture." Zen puts on his best bored face. "Are you suggesting that I'd mess around with Saeran's woman? Are you interested?"

"In MC? No." Jumin keeps looking at the photo booth, though his face gives nothing away, and - _oh my god._

Zen stares at him. "Do you wanna--do you wanna take a photo?" he asks, almost incredulously. Of course, he and Jumin have been friendlier recently, he just wouldn't think Jumin would want to do something like this.

"It's a bit childish," Jumin amends, beginning to turn away.

Zen reaches out for him, grabbing his arm. "No, come on. It'll be fun." He tugs Jumim into the booth, who complies easily enough. Inserting a bill, Zen clicks the start button, scooching closer to Jumin, their thighs pressed together.

"Come on, you have to smile," Zen says, throwing his arm around Jumin, who seems stiff. Jumin tries a polite smile, and Zen laughs. The first flash goes off.

The closeness isn't as odd as it would have been last year, before everything... happened. It's actually nice, because Jumin is his friend. He's a lot more comfortable admitting that now.

Jumim smile becomes a bit more genuine on the second flash, and on the third flash, Zen makes a silly face. Fourth, Jumin looks close to laughing.

Jumin inserts a bill of his own, clicking the button. Zen doesn't mind that he did it without asking, instead pulling Jumin closer to him, kissing his cheek without thinking, too high on how close they are, how much  _fun_ this is.

Jumin pauses, looking at Zen. Time slows for a moment, but Zen doesn't have time to panic before Jumin leans in even closer and kisses him on the lips - flash - scooting even closer than before. Zen pulls back, taken by surprise - flash. Jumin looks panicked, but it only takes a second for Zen to decide what he wants. He kisses Jumin again, this time deeper - flash.

Zen pulls away. There's a long silence. "Uh," he says. Jumin doesn't wait, immediately leaving the booth. His face is so red Zen thinks he might explode.

"Fuck," Zen murmurs, climbing out of the booth immediately. Jumin is long gone, and Zen has to find him and... and clear this up. Tell him it was a mistake, or something.

"God, why do you do this to yourself, Zen?" he asks himself, knocking his own head a couple times. He must look like a crazy man to the crowd around him. "Thinking about holding a man's hand a couple times, and then this happens. I probably gave off too gay of a vibe to him. Fuck..."

He's supposed to be getting sponsors but instead, here he is, looking for Jumin, who he... accidentally? Whatever, kissed in a photo booth. This is going to ruin everything, holy shit - why did he kiss him on the cheek? He obviously started something he doesn't know if he can dig himself out of.

"Zen! Where have you been?" Jaehee grabs his arm so he has to pause, looking at her. "I have a few people you might be interested in talking--"

Zen politely pulls from her grasp. "Thanks, Jaehee, but I'm actually looking for Jumin - do you know where he is? It's kind of important. Regarding, uh, work."

Jaehee frowns. "I think I saw him making his way towards the bar, but--"

"Thanks!" He goes as quickly towards the bar as he can without running. That wine club Jumin invited is sitting there, and Zen scans the bar. Jumin looks grumpy as a woman stands near him, a glass of pink wine balanced in her hand.

Jumin's own glass is filled with red, and he motions to the bartender for more as he finishes it off. The woman seemingly praises him, and Zen ignores an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Without really thinking, he strides over. Jumin looks bored, mostly ignoring the woman, but Zen hears, "...you won't regret it."

"There you are! Mr. Han!" Zen sets a hand on Jumin's shoulder, and Jumin almost looks flushed. He just looks surprised, rather than embarrassed or angry.

"We need you right away, sir. It's a... cat emergency." Jumin looks vaguely alarmed, but Zen doesn't give him time to think, instead tugging him away from the woman, who looks dazed.

It takes a minute to find an empty handicapped bathroom, locking him and Jumin in when he finds it.

"Did something happen to Eliz--"

"Oh my god, I lied," Zen snaps. "What the hell, dude? Why did you run away like that?"

Jumin keeps his expression neutral. "I'm sorry. I crossed a line, and it won't happen again."

"Yeah well..." Zen needs to shut his damn mouth before he gets himself in more trouble. "What if I want you to cross that line, huh? You never even asked me."

Jumin looks confused now, and Zen is painfully aware of how close they're actually standing because of the small size of the bathroom.

"So come on, trust fund kid," Zen practically breathes, so quiet he isn't sure if Jumin can even hear him. "Do it. Kiss me."

Jumin doesn't hesitate, as if he'd been waiting to hear that. He kisses Zen with soft lips, his hands reaching up to cup his face. Zen grabs his partner's jacket, pulling him in close, and Jumim backs them up.

Zen gasps as Jumin presses his thigh in between Zen's legs, and Jumin slips his tongue into Zen's mouth. Zen feels himself hardening, having trouble concentrating on anything but the heat and pressure on his crotch. God, of course he's noticed Jumin's looks before, but now he looks ever better, dark eyes glinting as he pulls away.

"We have a party to go back to," Jumin says, thigh still firm against Zen's crotch.

Zen scoffs. "Seriously? You're gonna leave me hanging like this?"

Jumin stares at him for a moment, searching for - something. "Do you want more? Do you want me to cross another line?"

Zen's breathing hitches. He's still painfully aware of Jumin's thigh, still painfully aware of his half hard cock in his pants. He's sure he could either rub one out after Jumin leaves, or maybe it won't be noticeable -

Jumin shifts against him, pressing Zen's entire body against the wall, and now Zen can feel Jumin's own outline. Zen manages a smile. "Oh, so you're not completely unaffected."

Jumin slips his hand down, easing up pressure with his leg, but now openly groping Zen. "I'm a man, after all." He kisses Zen's neck and Zen moans. "Shh. Somebody might hear you. If we're going to do this, it must be done quietly."

"Fuck, we're really doing this," Zen whispers, his breath hitching as he feels Jumin nip at his neck, but not hard enough to bruise, or even leave a short term mark.

Jumin pulls back again, his hand stilling. "Do you want to? I didn't ask explicit permission."

"God, yes," Zen says, grabbing Jumin's ass - at least that gets a reaction out of him, eyes widening slightly, and then closing as Zen aligns their crotches, practically humping him.

Jumin pulls back and Zen thinks he somehow fucked up. Jumin grabs a couple paper towels from the dispenser, and Zen frowns. "What's wrong?"

Jumin looks at him, pausing a moment. "Nothing." He sets the paper towels on the bathroom floor (even though it seemed clean enough to Zen), and kneels on them.

It takes a second for Zen to process what's happening. "Jumin -"

"Sh. Remember, we have to be quiet." Jumin is efficient in tugging down Zen's pants, releasing Zen's cock from his underwear. "You should probably be careful about that wall. It could be getting dirt all over your back."

Zen isn't thinking about that though, especially when Jumin takes his cock into his mouth,

"Holy shit," Zen moans, the sight of Jumin with his cock in his pristine, smart mouth is almost too much to handle. Jumin takes it slow, bobbing his head a couple times as a test, getting the jaw placement right, being as calculated as ever.

"Jesus fuck, just--" Zen takes Jumin's hair in between his fingers, and Jumin makes a choking sound like he was.... laughing?

He pulls off with a pop, and Zen shudders. "I don't now if you've ever done this, but it isn't as easy as it looks." He licks up the side of Zen's cock, and Zen sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. "I assume I'm doing a good job, though."

"You'd be doing better if you weren't talking," Zen replies. Jumin gives him a look before taking Zen into his mouth again, deeper. Jumin makes a noise of difficulty but doesn't stop, bobbing his head on Zen's cock like he's done this a million times, pumping what he can't reach with his hand.

Zen feels his balls tighten up, watching Jumin like that is too much. "Get off, I'm gonna--" Jumin doesn't stop, taking him as deeply as possible, and Zen bites his hand, moaning as he comes in Jumin's mouth.

Jumin waits till he's done to pull off, sucking it clean. He stands, and spits into the sink. Zen feels a spark of arousal shoot through him despite how disgusted it should actually make him.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"What, giving you a blowjob or letting you come into my mouth?" It's shocking, to say the least, to hear Jumin speak in such crude terms, but Zen is glad he doesn't sound like a robot. Jumin rinses out his mouth as Zen steps over to wipe off his cock, which is sticky with spit and come.

"Both," Zen replies, as he tucks himself back in.

"Well. First, I wanted to. And secondly, you weren't wearing a condom, so that was the cleanest way to proceed. We still have a party to go back to."

Zen laughs softly, still aware that there's a chance people can hear them. "Alright. Do you want the same, or just a hand job?"

Jumim looks at him, but doesn't face him, almost like he's trying to hide his huge boner, like Zen doesn't know it's obviously there. "I don't expect anything back."

Zen gives him a confused look. "Uh... I'm not that kind of lover. Do you want something back?"

"We aren't lovers. And...." Jumin looks frustrated, and Zen is annoyed at this point. Why doesn't he just say what he wants? It's not that fucking hard.

Zen steps forward, reaching forward to grope the bulge in Jumin's pants, rubbing it with his palm. Jumin grabs his wrist, but not tightly, not like he has intentions of stopping him.

Jumin closes his eyes, breathing, as Zen sets his chin on Jumin's shoulder, unbuckling Jumin's belt so he can tug down his trousers. He glances down at the cock that he now holds in his hand and then kisses Jumin's neck, hiding how, frankly, impressed he is.

Surprisingly, Jumin leans his head to the side, giving Zen more space to kiss. His eyes are still closed, and his breathing is faster now. Zen reaches up to spit in his palm before rubbing it on Jumin's cock, lubing it a bit.

Jumin groans. "That's disgusting," he stammers, rubbing his ass back onto Zen's crotch.

Holy shit, Zen realizes. Jumin's a  _bottom._

Zen nips his neck a little. "I'm still pretty sensitive there. Careful."

Jumin stills himself. "Sorry." He moans softly as Zen rubs his thumb over the head of Jumim's cock. "Fuck, that's..."

Zen can see Jumin's face perfectly in the mirror, eyes closed still, mouth hanging open, hair disheveled. It's so fucking hot, almost unbearable, actually.

Zen can tell he's close when he begins thrusting into Zen's hand, his own hands braced in the sink. "Come on," Zen whispers. "Let go."

Jumin comes, biting his own lip, looking so fucking blissed out that Zen barely recognizes him.

"Fuck," he mutters, recovering. "Did I... get any on my pants?"

Zen pulls his sticky fingers away, and backs from Jumin. "Looks like you got lucky. Pun intended." Jumin actually...smiles.

"I'm going to clean myself up. You leave first." Jumin begins to wet a paper towel, and Zen nods, hesitating.

"Uh... thanks," Zen says, awkwardly, suddenly not knowing what to say to the abrupt dismissal.

Jumin raises an eyebrow at him. "....you're welcome."

Zen books it out of there and doesn't look back. MC is not going to let him hear the end of this one.


End file.
